Usuario discusión:ROBNI
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Flecha Huracán. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Carlos96 (Discusión) 15:33 3 dic 2010 Trading Card de Inazuma Eleven ¿Cuándo llegarán las cartas de Inazuma Eleven a España? Trading Card de Inazuma Eleven ¿Cuándo llegarán a España las cartas de Inazuma Eleven? Es que se me olvidó firmar el último mensaje. by Luis-el-entrenador Puedes? Si votaras a Jordan Greenway para Artículo destacado me harias un gran favor plis... Manumax 20:03 20 mar 2011 (UTC)artículo destacado Gracias: Muchas gracias por votar a Jordan... Quieres er mi wikiamigo?Manumax 13:29 22 mar 2011 (UTC) Reversor Veo que estas contribuyendo mucho estos dias, te felicito, y te voy a nombrar reversor. Ahora puedes revertir vandalismos. Para mas dudas, visita Inazuma Eleven Wiki:Reversores, o mi discusión. ¡Saludos y sigue así! [[Usuario:Darkus 96|'Darkus']] [[Usuario Discusión:Darkus 96|'¿Alguna duda?' ]]09:55 1 may 2011 (UTC) Lo más importante que puedes hacer es revertir vandalismos o cosas que salieron mal, simplemente se le pincha a "Editado hace --(tiempo)-- por --(Usuario)-- , se abrira y le tienes que dar a ver historial completo, alli veras una fila, en la que hay una oracion, por ejemplo: 17:49 20 2010 Masterkyogren (Discusión | contribuciones | bloquear) (1.689 bytes) (Revertir | deshacer), en el boton revertir se deshace una/unas ediciones hechas por el mismo usuario rápidamente, cuando veas que un usuario hace un articulo o vandaliza un articulo con información falsa, que insulta al wiki, o que no le importa a los usuarios debes revertirlo Si tienes mas dudas, preguntales a Manumax, y a Pokédexperto, que también son reversores. Inazuma eleven 1 Como se consigue la Trimano Celestial.¡Roccoco al poder 10:20 29 may 2011 (UTC) Ok Yo tengo la tarjeta sin trucos,asi que,me fastidio XD.¡Roccoco al poder 10:25 29 may 2011 (UTC) No solo esa Supernova,Aikido,Ventisca Eterna,Cañon de Meteroritos,etc...me gustaria enfrentarme a uno que tenga estos trucos,XD.¡Roccoco al poder 10:35 29 may 2011 (UTC) Ya,pero yo he conseguido el Super Trampolín Relámpago y la Parada Múltiple sin trucos,y proximamente el Fénix Oscuro,ojala.Te gustaria ser mi amigo.¡Roccoco al poder 10:51 29 may 2011 (UTC) RE: Verás, es muy sencillo, si ves que alguien estropea una página, pulsas en Mis Herramientas, y después en Historial, luego, en la última edición de esa página aprieta Revertir, entonces te pondrá; si no hay problemas, que la página ha sido revertida con éxito.Manumax 18:19 29 may 2011 (UTC) Engaño Toredo Seguro que se llama asi,y no Engaño Torero,es que grabo todos los episodios,y hoy no lo tengo.Por cierto,felicidades por estar entre los 5 primeros en este wiki, yo voy debajo tuya XD.Rococo Manda 12:53 2 jun 2011 (UTC).Vale lo acaba de renombrar Manumax.Rococo Manda 12:56 2 jun 2011 (UTC) Plantilla Usuario Ya existe una plantilla para el usuario, se escoge donde las plantillas. Si no sabes hacerlo, te la puedo poner yo. [[Usuario:Darkus 96|'Darkus']] [[Usuario Discusión:Darkus 96|'¿Alguna duda?' ]]17:26 5 jun 2011 (UTC) hola soy ventisca frost quieres ser mi wiki amigo? nuevo wiki amigo hola quieres ser mi wiki amigo? y por cierto pronto sacaran tazos de inazuma eleven. yo tengo 4 que regalavan con una revistaVentisca Frost 18:41 6 jun 2011 (UTC) Episodios Hola, he visto que estas renombrando las técnicas y te felicito por hacerlo tan rápido y tan bien, por cierto, es horrible, ya no dan más episodios nuevos, te debes de haber dado cuenta, no? Bueno, adiós, y si quieres podemos ser wikiamigos. --[[User:Dark PikaDex|''~Dark PikaDex~]] [[User:Pokédexperto|'(Antes Pokédexperto)]] [[User Talk:Pokédexperto|~¿Necesitas ayuda?~]] 12:12 7 jun 2011 (UTC) Ayuda Darkus96 me ha dado el poder de un reversor y no se como revertir,me digo que preguntara a alguien como tu.Rococo Manda 21:53 10 jun 2011 (UTC) Ok Gracias.Rococo Manda 15:07 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Pregunta Juegas al futbol.Rococo Manda 13:26 13 jun 2011 (UTC) Pregunta2 Y de que juegas.Rococo Manda 13:33 13 jun 2011 (UTC) Yo... ...soy defensa,ni bueno ni malo de jugador,pero me voy hacer portero,mis entrenamientos son estos. *Tirar una pequeñisima bola que bota mucho en la escalera y cuando ba bajando tengo que impedir que pase la raya,para mejorar los reflejos *Usar una rueda como Mark,para detener pepinazos. Mis Tácticas Te voy a enseñar algunas de mis jugadas *'''Doble Defensa,el portero se pone detras de un defensa que esta presionando,y cuando regatea el delantero contrario el portero va para su lado y despeja el balón evitando el peligro.punto fuerte.Equipo contrario con un solo punta.punto debil.defensa fuera del area *'Circulo Protector',5 jugadores se ponen alrededor de los defensas contrarios evitando que pasen,mientras que el delantero que no este en el circulo tiene libre acceso para atacar.punto fuerte.La táctica en sí.punto debil.Que,en ocasiones muy raras,el otro equipo tenga 6 defensas *'Muralla Invencible',8 jugadores rodean al portero,mientras 2 delanteros estan en su posicion normal.Los 8 defensas interceptaran los pases,robaran balones,y sobre todo presionaran mucho mejor al rival,y cuando roben el balón,pasaran directamente a los delanteros, pillando por sorpresa a los defensas contrarios.Punto Debil.No te lo pienso decir.Punto Fuerte.Cuanto mas rapidos sean los delanteros de tu equipo marcaran mas goles.Rococo Manda 16:08 13 jun 2011 (UTC) No solo yo Tambien Shawn Blaze99,y Shadow96 va empatado contigo.Rococo Manda 13:27 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Lo siento no creia que te fuera adoler.Rococo Manda 16:20 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Compara tu llevas varios meses y yo 1.Rococo Manda 23:02 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Por favor ROBNI,no debes preocuparte,no quiero que me odies por esto.Rococo Manda 23:02 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Re Paraer administrador, tienes que conseguir unas pocas ediciones mas (entre 100 y 200 mas), y revertir mas (pero vas bien) ;) [[Usuario:Darkus 96|'Darkus']] [[Usuario Discusión:Darkus 96|'¿Alguna duda?']] 14:58 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola quieres ser mi wikiamigo?¿Shawn Blaze 99 15:24 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Posdata: Siento haberte quitado el puesto me preguntaba si podriamos ser amigos ManoFantasmaX Porque.. Porque has hecho muy buenas ediciones y se ve que eres buena onda. ManoFantasmaX Ok Vale nos vemos adios :D Gracias A Vale gracias Hola Que tal amigo como andas? ManoFantasmaX Bien muy bien y quien crees que es mejor roccoco o mark? ManoFantasmaX Gracias A ok, gracias esque no me decidia ManoFantasmaX Re Te falta muy poquito, lo estas haciendo muy bien, pero el paso de reversor a administrador es muy impotante, y quiero ver si estas preparado. Espera un par de dias, sigue editando y muy probablemente te haré administrador. [[Usuario:Darkus 96|'Darkus']] [[Usuario Discusión:Darkus 96|'¿Alguna duda?']] 16:42 6 jul 2011 (UTC) Un consejo: en las secciones de historia de los articulos, pon como máximo un enlace diferente, no repitas una y otra vez los mismos enlaces. [[Usuario:Darkus 96|'Darkus']] [[Usuario Discusión:Darkus 96|'¿Alguna duda?']] 18:46 7 jul 2011 (UTC) jujuju es verdad EMPATADOS Shawn Blaze 99 12:36 12 jul 2011 (UTC) holaa kieres ser mi amigoo dark lugia 17:55 13 jul 2011 (UTC) EJEM... Metete en tus asuntos PD: perdón, no me gusta ser grosera perooo... Silvi@98 11:26 14 jul 2011 (UTC) ... YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME GUSTA SER GROSERA... Lo siento, de veras... Empezamos de cero Problema solucionado. ¿Empezamos de cero? Hola Hola me llamo Lidia. ¿Quieres ser mi wikiamigo? Silvi@98, PD: ¡Mira mi perfil! 11:53 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Siento interrumpir... ...pero me gustaría saber dónde puedo ver INAZUMA ELEVEN GO. ¿En Youtube? Silvi@98, PD: ¡Mira mi perfil! 12:46 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Bueno... ¡Da igual! Te agradezco que me hayas hecho caso. Silvi@98, PD: ¡Mira mi perfil! 16:42 14 jul 2011 (UTC) hola Hola robni como estas? [[Usuario:ManoFantasmaX|'ManoFX']] Igual bien y que me cuentas? [[Usuario:ManoFantasmaX|'ManoFX']] OK y ya quiero entrar en la lista de los 16 pero no salgo :( jeje Gracias me animaste pero no se que logro hacer jajaja si oye me equivoque en una imagen que subi podrias eliminarla? a ok jejeje y tu que haces Ohh ya veo a mi me falta mucho para reversor pero tu ya casi estas para administrador Ahh no importa yo quiero ser reversor hare lo posible Me pregunto... ... ¿como has puesto ese rectangultito en tu perfil? Silvi@98 ¡Mira mi perfil! 09:10 15 jul 2011 (UTC) ... No dice nada de perfil en la plantilla Silvi@98 ¡Mira mi perfil! 09:27 15 jul 2011 (UTC) Te lo agradecería Silvi@98 ¡Mira mi perfil! 09:32 15 jul 2011 (UTC) Pues Colores: se puede azul oscuro y morado? donde: donde tu la tienes Silvi@98 ¡Mira mi perfil! 09:38 15 jul 2011 (UTC) PUES QUE ASÍ SEA Silvi@98 ¡Mira mi perfil! 09:41 15 jul 2011 (UTC) ANOTA... ... ES: 180px-FubukiHD.PNG Silvi@98 ¡Mira mi perfil! 09:47 15 jul 2011 (UTC) tecnica angel de nieve. juego en un equipo de baloncesto y mi dorsal es el 9 nombre real Lidia Algo más¿? Silvi@98 ¡Mira mi perfil! 09:52 15 jul 2011 (UTC) Gracias Muchas gracias. Como diria mi mejor amigo: eres un tío legal XD Silvi@98 ¡Mira mi perfil! 10:00 15 jul 2011 (UTC) PD: En realidad tengo 13 años XD ME PIRO Si! Sisisisisi ya entre en la lista amigo :D [[Usuario:ManoFantasmaX|'ManoFX']] Gracias [[Usuario:ManoFantasmaX|'ManoFX']] Administrador? No digo nada, pero no creo q estee bien pedir q te conviertan en uno. Puedes juzgarme por haber leido el mensaje q le dejaste a Darkus, yo suelo hacer eso para enterarme de las cosas q pasan y ayudar si puedo hacerlo, y si, yo tambien estoy harto de esas imagenes hentai y me gustaria poder borrarlas y bloquear a ese tipo. En fin, el punto es q hay q esperar hasta q cualquiera de los burocratas piensen q mereces el puesto. Aclaro q no digo q lo meresca mas q vos, despues de todo solo tengo como 450 ediciones y 1.040 puntos. [[Usuario:QuecoSP|'QuecoSP']] [[Usuario Discusión:QuecoSP|'¿Necesitas ayuda?']] 01:02 18 jul 2011 (UTC) Bueno... ... eso ya lo sabia, pero me alegro q haya otros q te tambien lean los mensajes de otros. [[Usuario:QuecoSP|'QuecoSP']] [[Usuario Discusión:QuecoSP|'¿Necesitas ayuda?']] 19:19 18 jul 2011 (UTC) Mal No añadas tantas imagenes que no tienen nada que ver con los personajes. Por ejemplo, en la página de Bellatrix solo añade imágenes de Bellatrix, y 1 imagen de cada técnica en el sub-apartado técnicas. Desde luego, asi no te voy a hacer administrador. [[Usuario:Darkus 96|'Darkus']] [[Usuario Discusión:Darkus 96|'¿Alguna duda?']] 16:06 22 jul 2011 (UTC) Bueno Vale, pero, ¿que quieres que poonga exactamente? [[Usuario:Darkus 96|'Darkus']] [[Usuario Discusión:Darkus 96|'¿Alguna duda?']] 13:23 26 jul 2011 (UTC) No hace falta, se pueden poner todas las novedades que quieras en Nuevas Noticias [[Usuario:Darkus 96|'Darkus']] [[Usuario Discusión:Darkus 96|'¿Alguna duda?']] 14:19 26 jul 2011 (UTC) Vale Vale maestro Robni no are + paginas sin sentido (Emiliopc123) Como???????????? Como puedo ser Reversor o administrador????????????? (emiliopc123) Hola Hola robni como andas? [[Usuario:ManoFantasmaX|'ManoFX']][[Usuario Discusión:ManoFantasmaX|'¿Tienes Una Pregunta?']] Vale [[Usuario:ManoFantasmaX|'ManoFX']][[Usuario Discusión:ManoFantasmaX|'¿Tienes Una Pregunta?']] Wikiamigo No he echo ningun vandalismo te lo juró puedes ser mi Wikiamigo? Caralco 14:33 3 ago 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Si quieres ser administrador... ... presenta tu solicitud aquí, pon tus motivos de querer ser administrador y Carlos96 decidirá. [[Usuario:Darkus 96|'Darkus']] [[Usuario Discusión:Darkus 96|'¿Alguna duda?']] 09:23 11 ago 2011 (UTC) Animo! Seguro que consigues ser administrador ;) P.D:Aver cuando te quitas el avatar tuyo y te pones uno mejor.Rococo Manda 16:03 11 ago 2011 (UTC) Si Siento no responderte antes,le das a mis preferencias,te encontraras con unas imagenes por la mitad de la pagina ,y un boton que pone abrir le das,y luego eliges una carpeta donde guardes imagenes, y le das a la imagen, y al final de la pagina le das a guardar.Rococo que pasa? 12:00 13 ago 2011 (UTC) Muy Bien! Felicitaciones ya mero eres administrador veras que lo lograras [[Usuario:ManoFantasmaX|'ManoFX']][[Usuario Discusión:ManoFantasmaX|'¿Tienes Una Pregunta?']] Antes que nada dale fuente (la ultima herramienta) bueno esto es asi 1.Le das en editar seccion en cualquier mensaje que tenga asi como el mio 2. le das fuente y copias todo lo que no sea el texto que te escribi 3.modificas donde dice usuario ManoFantasmaX por ROBNI y tambien ManoFX por lo que quieras 4.en el 2 enlace le cambias usuario discucion ManoFantasmaX por ROBNI y donde puse Alguna pregunta pones lo que quieres que salga 5.para el color le borras los numeros que salgan en los enlaces que te dije (masomenos son asi #00000) y pones el que tu quieras de estos Colores en los enlaces y ya lo pones en el perfil como firma y ya [[Usuario:ManoFantasmaX|'ManoFX']][[Usuario Discusión:ManoFantasmaX|'¿Tienes Una Pregunta?']] los enlaces que mensiono son los que empiezan con y terminan con eso tienen mucho texto adrento [[Usuario:ManoFantasmaX|'ManoFX']][[Usuario Discusión:ManoFantasmaX|'¿Tienes Una Pregunta?']] que bien hehehe y entonces ya pudiste y cual te gusta mas DB DBZ o DBGT o ya veo gt a mi me gusta hehe antes piccolo me caia mal pero luego que se sacrifico por gohan me cayo bien, a mi me gusta un poco mas DBZ el DB no mucho pero bueno, entendiste lo de la firma??? bueno ya se yo te la hago mira dime que quieres que diga robni o lo que quieras, luego para ir a tu discussion que quieres que diga y de que color Te ayudo Mira un mensaje q haya sido escrito por alguien q tenga una firma asi, haces click en el boton q dice fuente y en donde esta la firma vas a ver q hay un codigo largo. Copias dicho codigo y te vas a tus preferencias, vas a la parte de la firma y pegas el codigo. Despues solo te falta cambiar los links y los colores (este es link estos colores) remplazando los codigos por el del color q te parece. Tenes q tildar la opción de abajo de donde pegaste el codigo. Si no entendes, copia los codigos q queres y decime q queres q diga, y yo te la hago. [[Usuario:QuecoSP|'QuecoSP']] [[Usuario Discusión:QuecoSP|'¿Necesitas ayuda?']] 20:11 13 ago 2011 (UTC) Aqui [[Usuario:ROBNI|'ROBNI']][[Usuario Discusión:ROBNI|'¿Que Quieres?']] para copiar le debes dar en editar seccion de esta y luego fuente y lo copias asi o cambio color te gusto??? si no para cambiarle algo ManoFX fichar a Paul Poseidon Haz de hablar con Nelly, elegir Zeus y esperar que te salga. Espero que te aya servido. Buena suerte. XavierNathan 16:09 18 ago 2011 (UTC) Si, solo eso Duda Hey Robni si o no te gusto la firma que te hice??? ManoFX ¿quieres er mi wikiamigo?Albaro 16:54 28 dic 2011 (UTC) ¿quieres ser mi wikiamigo?Albaro 20:14 30 dic 2011 (UTC)